


Tall and Dark

by BBCGirl657



Series: Shannon Leto One-shots [5]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars, American Drummers RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 09:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6149035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBCGirl657/pseuds/BBCGirl657
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was always staring at her and today, she was going to do something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tall and Dark

He was staring again. 

She came here every day and every day, the same guy would stare at her from across the coffee shop. 

He never sat with anyone, but she had seen two men with him before, one of them being his brother. 

Other times he would sit with ear buds in his ears and pretend to drum on the table with coffee stirrers. 

Judging by his behavior and the muscles in his arms, she guessed he was a drummer in a band.

One day she had finally had enough.

* * *

She walked into the coffee shop and walked up to counter. She once again could feel his eyes on her. She turned around and sure enough, he was staring at her. She stormed over to him. “Why are you always staring at me?” she asked him.

“It’s impossible not to stare a beautiful woman”, he said.

“Does that line usually work?” she asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

He smirked at her behind his aviators. “Yeah, it does actually”, he told her. He stood up and she was shocked when she saw he was only a head taller than her. 

“So you think you’re a regular Casanova, do you?” she said. 

He slid his aviators onto the top of his head, revealing two hazel eyes. “Let me buy you a coffee to make up for it?” he asked her. 

“I don’t usually let strangers buy me coffee”, she told him. 

“Shannon Leto”, he introduced, “There. Now we aren’t strangers. Aren’t you going to give me your name?”

“You gotta earn it”, she told him, “I don’t just give my name out to random men”. 

“Well we’ve already established I’m no random man”, he said, “Please let me buy you a coffee”. 

She bit her lip and then finally said, “Okay”. 

Shannon and she made their way to stand in line. “So, are you from around here?” Shannon asked her.

“Really? Is that the best you can come up with? You might as well as ask me about the weather”, she said. She noticed Shannon’s expression. “Sorry”, she said. 

“No…it’s fine. You’re just a little blunt”, he said, “Makes me think of my brother. He doesn’t beat around the bush either”.

“Jared, right?” she asked. 

“How did you know?” he asked her. 

“You two aren’t as obscure as you think you are”, she told him.

“You’re not Echelon or anything, are you?” he asked her.

“Nope”, she said, “No offense”.

“None taken”, Shannon said. When they got up to the register, Shannon turned to her and asked, “What do you want?” 

“A tall black coffee”, she told the barista. She turned back to Shannon, who had a shocked expression on his face. “What?” she asked him. 

“Nothing”, he said handing over his credit card to the cashier.

“Can I get you anything else?” the cashier asked him, clearly flirting. 

“No, thank you”, Shannon said. He took his card back and they stepped over to the pickup counter. “Tall, black coffee, huh?” Shannon asked her.

She said nothing as they waited. When they called her order, she grabbed it. She walked right past the cream and sugar.

“What? No milk or creamer?” Shannon asked her. 

“I like my coffee like I like my men. Tall and dark”, she told him. 

“If you hadn’t noticed, I’m not that tall”, he said. 

She shrugged and said, “I’m 5’2. Everyone’s tall to me. See ya around, Drummer Boy”. As she exited the coffee shop, she heard, “Wait! What’s your name?” “Like I said, you’ve gotta earn it”, she said. She winked at him and kept walking.


End file.
